ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Eleking
is a fictional, alien electric-eel-like kaiju first appeared in the tokusatsu TV series: Ultraseven. *Subtitle: *Re-Eleking subtitle: *Max subtitle: History Ultraseven Tadpole Eleking Eleking was a monster born and raised by two twin sisters, who let him loose on the earth after stealing Dan's Ultra Eye, which prevented him from assuming his Ultraseven form. Once the twin sisters known as the Alien Pitt arrived on Earth they donned the guises of human girls. When one of them was observing the lake she was caught by two members of the Ultra Garrison and a fisherman. As she tried to escape them she released Tadpole Eleking into the water, allowing the other Pitt Seijin to summon him when the time was needed. Adult Eleking With Ultraseven nowhere in sight, Eleking was free to wreak havoc. Luckily, Dan released Miclas, one of his "capsule monsters," to fight, and hopefully, distract Eleking while he chased after the sisters to retrieve his Ultra Eye. The two monsters battled fiercely in the lake, and soon brought the battle to land. Miclas, however, was eventually defeated by Eleking's long, whip tail, as well as his electric shock powers. After Miclas failed to defeat Eleking, all seemed lost, until Dan finally managed to retrieve the Eye by chasing the sisters to their hideout; a large spaceship, from which they controlled Eleking. Dan quickly transformed into Ultraseven, and attacked Eleking. Eleking tried to fight off Ultraseven by shocking him, but the Ultra hero was able to break loose of his tail grip, and he then proceeded to destroy Eleking's two horns with his Emerium Beam before slicing him to pieces with his Eye Slugger. Eleking's dismembered body burst into flames shortly after. Trivia *Both of Eleking's horns fall off in this episode. His right one falls off when fighting Miclas and his left one falls off when Ultraseven tackles him at the begining of the final fight. *Eleking was seen in one of the stock footages of Seven's past battles in episode 48. *Eleking was seen in one of the stock footages in Ultraman 80 Episode 45 & Episode 47 *Eleking's roar is a reused Kamacuras roar from the Toho Godzilla series. *In the original series, Eleking was originally intended to be (and painted as being) black and white. However due to the suit constantly being submerged in water for most of its scene, the white elements of the suit gradually stained, giving it its signature yellowish color. Heisei Ultra Seven This monster re-appeared in the series Heisei Ultraseven - Operation: Solar Energy Strategy as . A Few Months ago the people of planet Pitt tried to conquer Earth with a powerful monster known as Eleking. Their plan was foiled by Ultraseven but in 1968 the aliens returned with a new more powerful Eleking. The creature began to kill campers and destroy parts of the forest but the Ultra Garrison fought back as they managed to blow off one of Eleking's horns. It didn't take long for the Pitt aliens to repair their pet and send it on it's next mission, to destroy an experimental solar energy system. Moving to stop them, Dan transformed into Ultraseven and did battle with the beast at the institute were the system was built. In the battle, Eleking eventually gained the upper hand by using his tail to ensnare Seven. As all seemed lost for Ultraseven the Ultra Garrison used a new solar system as a weapon to drain Eleking's energy, finally able to break free, Ultraseven used his Eye Slugger to cut off Eleking's tail before destroying it with the Emerium Beam. Trivia *It's unknown why This Eleking is the generation instead of second. Ultraman Story The Spirit of Eleking along with Red King, Gomora, Alien Baltan & Alien Hipporito combined into Grand King by Juda. Ultraman Taro Eleking re-appeared in the series Ultraman Taro this time as shortened to Re-Eleking. This incarnation is sometimes referred to Eleking II. He was also seen in a animated flashback as part of the Monster Army lead by Alien Empera in Episode 25. On a cold, lonely night, a full moon hung in the sky. But soon Eleking, was supposed to be killed in its battle with Ultraseven 6 years ago aroused from the under ground. The kaiju attacked nearby villages, and left much destruction in his path and was then attacked by ZAT. He was seemingly defeated, but he beat a hasty retreat when the sun began to rise. Some time later, another full moon appeared, as well as the creature, who was now revealed to be Re-Eleking revived by the light of the moon. But his attack we soon halted by ZAT, as well as some village children, who were able to get a rope around Re-Eleking's left horn. This only angered the monster, as it let loose with more flames. Soon, Kotaro Higashi decides to attack Re-Eleking with his armored vehicle. The attack is short lived, however, as Re-Eleking jumps onto it. Kotaro used his Ultra Badge to turn into Ultraman Taro just in time. Taro then deals Re-Eleking a mighty beating. Re-Eleking managed to get the best of Taro using his flames, but Taro persevered. Then, Taro used his powers to turn the rope on Re-Eleking II 's horn into a chain. Grappling for a bit, he ripped off his horns, until Re-Eleking was hornless! Re-Eleking collapsed to the ground dying, his body began to release a bubbling foam before finally self-destructing. Trivia In this series Re-Eleking can emit a deadly stream of flames from his mouth and the end of his tail. *Unlike his Original form, Re-Eleking's horns do not rotate but instead, small lights flash on and off on the white parts of his horns. *It is unknown why or how the moon revives Eleking. *Despite technically being the revived original, Re-Eleking is refered to as the second generation. *Unlike the original, this Re-Eleking is a yellowish color instead of white *Re-Eleking was modified from the Ultra Fight Eleking suit. *Re-Eleking's roar is the same roar as Takkong *Re-Eleking was referenced in episode 8 of Ultraman Mebius and was briefly mistaken for the original. Ultraman Max This monster re-appeared in the series Ultraman Max episodes 2 and 27. In Ultraman Max, Eleking's subtitle is was different. A monster created by the Alien Pitt, Eleking seemed to appear out of nowhere. But as soon as he made his appearance, he right away began marching through the streets of Tokyo, looking for his favorite food: electricity. This caused the city around him to black out. DASH soon got wind of Eleking's actions, and quickly found the monster feeding on electricity. But before they could launch an attack, Eleking seemed to disappear into nothing. DASH had no choice to retreat, at least for now. Later, Eleking revealed itself again, still wanting to feed on electricity. DASH again tried to engage the creature, but Eleking began disappearing again. But DASH came prepared. They used a special device that made sort of a dome around the area were Eleking was, thus allowing them to keep him in one spot. Later, Eleking once again appeared, this time fully charged with electric power. But he soon met Ultraman Max, who lay down a brutal beating, eventually defeating the monster using his Max Cannon, blowing the monster to ashes. With the rise of the Baby Elekings a new one soon emerged one night and DASH attacked it. With assistance from Alien Pitt Eleking was dominating DASH even when DASH Bird 3 was deployed. After Kaito got the Max Spark back and blew up the Pitt Seijin ship he turned into Ultraman Max. Max's assault of Eleking was too much for the alien creation kaiju to handle and was soon thrown into space. Max turned Eleking into green dust and electricity after using the Max Sword Alter Shot. Trivia *Unlike most people can see, this Eleking has a shorter stubbier neck and it also hangs over more making it look more creepy. *In this series, Eleking's electric mouth bursts are yellow instead of blue and will continue to be this color. *In episode 27, Dash Bird shot one of Eleking's horns making it fall off but it appears later when Kaito transforms into Ultraman Max and in another scene when Max is punching eleking, the horn is not there anymore. Baby Eleking The first Eleking laid an egg before fighting Ultraman Max. This egg soon hatched after the first Eleking was killed, but it suddenly vanished into thin air. The Baby Eleking would soon create many, but it was not until months later when a man was discovered in a coma and a dead Baby Eleking was found with him. DASH quickly analyzed the signal the dead alien creature was emitting and began to search for more of them. One was found by Mizuki and Kaito, but Mizuki was soon knocked into a coma after looking at the Baby Eleking. Kaito was soon met with the Eleking creators, Pitt Seijins. The Pitts easily beaten Kaito down and took off with the Max Spark. After Mizuki was sent to the medical bay she became furious and went off with DASH Alpha with the apparently dead Baby Eleking that was actually still alive. When Kaito caught up to Mizuki a second full ground Eleking made itself known and DASH went after it. Kaito plucked Baby Eleking off Mizuki and was getting shocked by the little creature's surge. Mizuki called for DASH Bird 3 while Kaito fought Baby Eleking and soon threw him off. All the Baby Elekings across the city were soon converted into energy by the Pitt Seijins and sent back to their ship. The Baby Elekings were destroyed with along the Pitt Seijin ship. Ultraman Mebius This Monster reappeared in the series Ultraman Mebius as . In Japan, the name translated as "Lim" instead of "Rimu", with "Lim" standing for "Limited", as Lim Eleking can only be active for 1 minute like all other Maquette Monsters. Each Lim Eleking is different, meaning that Rimu is instantly respawning, but as different entities. Created by the particle accelerator that created maquette monsters malfunctioning beneath the base of GUYS Lim Eleking was an off shoot mutation of nanomachines with data on the original Eleking from Ultraseven's time based on trauma the original Miclas experienced. Rimu Eleking's first appearance made most of the members of GUYS nervous except Konomi. The miniature monster reappeared later that day as GUYS was eating lunch Rimu Eleking was absorbing electricity from an electrical socket. George tried to pull it out only to get severely stunned. After the destruction of Bogarmons it was decided that Lim Eleking would be GUYS' mascot and has popped up in different places through out the rest of Ultraman Mebius's time. Triva *Rimu Eleking's chirping one time is actually the same of bird and Dino Brace in Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger, screeching like original Eleking and squeaks like a mouse. *Some people think this name suppose to be Elekid. * The Rimu Eleking prop is no longer in use and currently on display in Kohji Moritsugu's (the actor who played Ultraseven's human form Dan Moroboshi) restaurant in Kanagawa. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle This Monster reappeared in the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle as both Eleking and Rimu Eleking. After Arstron defeated Cherubim, Eleking's tail came out of the lake and dragged him in. With Eleking's maneuverability and strength underwater, Arstron could barely keep pace and was soon shocked to death by Eleking's electricity. Eleking had help, however, from special stones scattered across the lakebed, which amplified his electric powers. ZAP SPACY had used a mini-sub with a direct feed camera to watch the battle unfold, and now, Eleking had set it's sights on them! Once it emerged from the water, Rei summoned Gomora to fight it, but Eleking eventually dragged it into the lake after realizing he could win on land. Eleking easily beat Gomora, and was about to shock it to death until Rei called Gomora back. Luckily, ZAP SPACY had a plan; using their Pendragon airship to lift Eleking out of the lake and onto land, using an energy net. Now, when Gomora battled Eleking, he was victorious. However, instead of killing Eleking, Rei captured him with his Battle Nizer. Now, this powerful enemy became a powerful ally! Alongside Gomora and Litra, Eleking fought and defeated many monsters, including Zoa Muruchi, his first foe, King Joe Black, Verokron, Doragory, and Zetton. Trivia * This costume was newly built rather than reusing the one from Ultraman Max. It was designed to look very much like the costume of the first Eleking. *In this series, Eleking was also given a new power: the ability to launch a powerful lightning bolt from his mouth. *Eleking, as well as his battles against Arstron, Gomora, Verokron, and Doragory, was referenced by the Spark Dolls Troupe in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 16. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Rei's Eleking reappeared in the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. After the events on Planet Boris, Rei and the crew of the Pendragon returned to the ZAP SPACY headquarters. Gomora, Eleking, and Litra all came with Rei, housed in his Battle Nizer. However, after the attack on the HQ by Dail, the Reionyx Hunter, Rei and Captain Hyuga were sucked into a workhole that led to another world infested with monsters, as well as aliens! Eleking was first summoned to Dorako, and would continue to fight alongside Rei. Sadly, Eleking met his match against Tyrant, a monster tamed by another Reionyx like Rei, named Grande. Eleking fought bravely, but was eventually brutally killed by Tyrant. The Pendragon crew mourned his death, but he was avenged by Gomora. Eleking was gone, but he would never be forgotten however. Trivia *The Eleking suit from Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle was reused for Eleking's appearance in this series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie This Monster reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Eleking is one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was first seen as a spirit in a shot of the Monster Graveyard with Gomess and Alien Reflect. He was then seen rising out of the ground along with Red King, Ho, Banpira, King Gesura, Gudon, and Tyrant and then being re-captured by Ultraman Belial. He teams up with Banpira, Gan-Q, Pandon, Nova, Alien Metron, Alien Guts, King Joe Black, Verokron, Fire Golza, and Doragory to take on Ultraseven. Eleking was killed by Ultraseven's Emerium Ray. Trivia *Oddly enough, when Rei's Gomora went berserk and Belial ordered the remnants of his 100 monster army to retreat, Eleking's screeching could still be heard several times amidst the background of multiple monster noises, despite Eleking being eliminated early in battle. *Eleking is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Support 2 in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Barabas participated in the Dark Spark War fighting alongside various monsters against Ultras until he was turned into a Spark Doll by Dark Lugiel. In episode 7, him along with many other monsters are seen cheering Ultraman Ginga on as he fights Dark Galberos. It is likely that he returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel in the final episode. New Ultraman Retsuden Eleking reappeared in New Ultraman Retsuden at the begining of episode 12. Eleking first appeared immediately confronting Ultraman Ginga. Eleking managed to get it's tail around Ginga's arms and wast but the tables were turned when Ginga used Ginga Thunderbolt. Eleking was defeated and turned back into a spark doll. Trivia *Eleking appearing in the episode may be a reference to how a Eleking defeated by Ultraseven and "supernaturally" revived in Ultraman Taro's time. As, the episode talked about the spirits of the monsters. Ultraman Ginga S Eleking reappeared in episode 2 of Ultraman Ginga S. Originally part of Alien Chibu Exceller's collection, Eleking's Spark Doll was given to Android One Zero where she "MonsLived" into him and went on a rampage throughout the city. After distracting her with EX Red King's Spark Doll via Victory Lancer, Shou transformed into Ultraman Victory to fight her. Both put up a great fight, until Eleking shocked him with his tail and blasted him with his electric discs. Hikaru Raido then transformed into Ultraman Ginga to help Shou. After Ginga scored several hits with his Ginga Spark Lance, Victory defeated Eleking with a Victory Kick, four Victorium Slashes, four punches of his EX Red King Knuckle, and finally with his signature move, the Victorium Shoot. Shou then gained Eleking's Spark Doll. He reappeared again in episode 8 as the second monster UltraLived by Hikaru to fight Five King, who at the moment was "MonsLived" by Alien Chibu Exceller. Eleking tried to shock his opponent, but it used its Gan Q hand to absorb the electricity and send it right back at him, defeating him. Ultraman X A cybernetic version of Eleking, Cyber Eleking will appear in Ultraman X Data Elekings are primarily used by the Pitt for their plans. It is unknown whether Elekings are native to the Pitt home world or if they are creations of the Aliens. - Adult= Eleking The original Eleking had the ability to naturally generate Electricity from its body, primarily its horns. Damaging these horns would be painful enough to distract Eleking. It is unknown whether the destruction of its horns would impede its ability to generate electricity or not. A Battle Nizer Eleking seems to be much stronger than a natural one, and is able to use more advanced energy attacks. Stats *Height: 0.3 ~ 85 m, 53 m (Ultra Fight) *Weight: 50 g ~ 25,000 t, 15,000 t (Ultra Fight) *Tail length : 157 m *Origin: Planet Pitt Powers and Abilities *Long Electric Whip Tail: Eleking’s tail is very long and flexible that he is capable of extending it long enough to allow it to be used as if a whip for whipping opponents mercilessly or even a tentacle used to constrict his foes, wrapping around and choking opponents. His tail can also deliver paralyzing shocks of electricity. *Lightning Bolt: When needed, Eleking can launch a powerful bolt of lightning spewed from his mouth. This bolt has tremendous firepower, strong enough to be able to completely kill weaker monsters in just one hitting shot. *Electric Burst Wave Disc: Eleking can launch blue or yellow, crescent-shaped, electric disc wave bursts of electric energy fired from his mouth. These waves are very powerful and can create missile-strength blasts, cause moderate sized explosions and large fires, and also surge electricity through an opponent. He can even fire these in such rapid succession they develop a beam-like effect. *Electric Shock: Focusing its power, Eleking can send surges of thousands of volts of immense amounts of electricity through any part of its body, delivering a nasty shock. In addition, by simply grabbing hold of a victim, Eleking can channel and send millions of volts of shocking electricity into an opponent’s body through his touch, shocking anything and anybody that makes contact with him. His shocks are strong enough to kill/destroy monsters, if used long enough. *Adept Swimmer: Eleking is able to survive underwater even without being in tadpole form and can also swim very fast. Monster Busters *Body Electric: Eleking can release electrical sparks from his body. Redman *Gas Grendades: Eleking can fire gasoline grenades from his hands. Eleking Long Electric Whip Tail.png|Long Electric Whip Tail Eleking Lightning Bolt.png|Lightning Bolt Eleking Electric Burst Wave Disc.png|Electric Burst Wave Disc Eleking Electric Shock.png|Electric Shock Eleking Adept Swimmer.png|Adept Swimmer Eleking Body Electric.png|Body Electric }} - Generation III= Eleking III This Eleking appeared in the Heisei Ultraseven special Solar Energy Operation. Unlike the original which was a bio-weapon, this one's purpose was to remodel Earth's atmosphere by increasing global warming. Stats *Height: 20cm ~ 53m *Weight: 500 g ~ 1 5,000 t *Tail length : 157 m *Origin: Planet Pitt Powers and Abilities *Long Electric Whip Tail: Eleking III’s tail is very long and flexible that he is capable of extending it long enough to allow it to be used as if a whip for whipping opponents mercilessly or even a tentacle used to constrict his foes, wrapping around and choking opponents. His tail can also deliver paralyzing shocks of electricity. *Carbon Dioxide: Eleking III can spew pure carbon dioxide from its hands. This can cause both humans and Ultras to suffocate. Eleking II Long Electric Whip Tail.png|Long Electric Whip Tail Eleking_III_Carbon_Dioxide.png|Carbon Dioxide - Max ver= - Adult= Eleking (Ultraman Max) The Pitt Aliens unleashed an 'evolved' version of Eleking to Earth during their second attempt to invade the planet. In contrast to its predecessors, its skin is inverted into a sickly cream color, and it constantly needs to absorb electricity to sustain itself. Stats *Height: 56 m *Weight: 42,000 t Powers and Abilities *Electric Disc Wave: Eleking can fire yellow electric waves of electric energy from his "mouth;" Although these aren't very strong however, these waves can create missile-strength blasts and also surge electricity through an opponent. *Electric Shock Surge: Focusing its power, Eleking can sends surge thousands of volts of electricity through any part of its body, including the end of its tail, delivering a nasty shock that can electrocute others. *Electricity Absorbtion: Eleking can and is capable of absorbing electricity from nearly any power source around its body through its touch. *Whip Tail: Eleking’s tail is extremely long and flexible, allowing it to be used as if a whip or even a tentacle, ideal for choking, whipping, ensnaring, and constricting an opponent. *Self-Reproduction: Once enough electrical energy is absorbed, Eleking can pull off a piece of its flesh that will immediately take the form of and create an egg, making way for another Eleking to be born. Eleking (Ultraman Max) Electric Disc Wave.png|Electric Disc Wave Eleking (Ultraman Max) Electric Shock Surge.png|Electric Shock Surge Eleking (Ultraman Max) Electricity Absorbtion.png|Electricity Absorbtion Eleking (Ultraman Max) Whip Tail.png|Whip Tail }} }} - Re-Eleking= Re-Eleking An Eleking somehow revived after its defeat by Ultraseven, possibly from supernatural causes. It traded its Electrical abilities for Flame based attacks. Stats *Height: 53 m *Weight: 15,000 t *Origin: Kiso mountains Powers and Abilities *Fire Flame Stream: Re-Eleking can emit and then release a stream of deadly, fiery, flames from both his “mouth” and from the tip of his tail. *Long Tail: Re-Eleking has an extremely and relatively long tail that he can use to coil/constrict around foes and whip them. Re-Eleking Fire Flame Stream.png|Fire Flame Stream Re-Eleking Long Tail.png|Long Tail - EX Eleking= EX Eleking EX Eleking is a more powerful form of Eleking that first appeared in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. It gains a new set of powers. Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown Powers and Abilities *Lightning Tail Rush: *Lightning Cutter: *Lightning Tackle: *Lightning Attack: EX Eleking Lightning Tail Rush.png|Lightning Tail Rush EX Eleking Lightning Attack.png|Lightning Attack - Lim Eleking= Lim Eleking Stats *Height: 40 cm *Weight: 4 kg Powers and Abilities *Electrical Absorption: Lim Eleking is capable of absorbing all forms of electricity, powering its shock ability. *Electric Surge Shock: So long as it has absorbed enough electricity, Lim Eleking can surge his body with electricity and the energy will channel through its body and shock anything that touches it, generate massive amounts of electricity, enough to repose an entire spaceship in just seconds. Lim Eleking Electrical Absorption.png|Electrical Absorption Lim Eleking Electric Surge Shock.png|Electric Surge Shock - Monster Busters= The game Monster Busters possess two different variations of Eleking. - Poison= Eleking Poison Powers and Abilities *Electric Burst Wave Discs: Eleking Poison can fire three, purple electrical discs at a time. *Electric Tail: Eleking Poison can deliver paralyzing shocks of purple electricity. *Body Electric: Eleking Poison can release purple electrical sparks from his body. Eleking Poison Electric Burst Wave Disc.png|Electric Burst Wave Discs Eleking Poison Electric Tail.png|Electric Tail Eleking Poison Electric Body.png|Body Electric }} - Cyber Eleking= Cyber Eleking Stats *Height:TBA *Weight:TBA *Origin:TBA Powers and Abilities Unknown }} Weaknesses Eleking's horns (possibly ears) are the source of his electrical abilities, destroying them will cause him great pain. Spark Doll Eleking's Spark Doll was used in Ultraman Ginga S, where the item was revealed as part of Alien Chibu Exceller's collection. He gave it to Android One Zero for her to MonsLive with the Chibu Spark until it was lost to Shou, who used it for his own purposes. Stats *Height: 14 cm *Weight: 150 g Usages: *Android One Zero used it to MonsLive into the said kaiju to battle Ultraman Victory and Ultraman Ginga before losing to Victory *As Ultraman Victory, Shou used the doll to UITrans with his Victory Lancer to turn his right arm into the tail of Eleking, . He used it against an army of Imperializers, Sadola (disappeared a few seconds after transformation), Hyper Zetton, Victor Lugiel, and Aribunta *Eleking was one of the three Spark Dolls that Hikaru Raido borrowed from Shou to fight Five King while the other UPG members were busy in reviving Ultraman Ginga and Victory. Right after EX Red King's defeat, he was swapped with Eleking where the electric monster electrify Five King but his attacks backfired by Gan Q. Exhausted, he was replaced with King Joe Custom. *Yapool took the UITrans data from Victory and used it to modify Victory Killer so that he can use the Eleking Tail. First used to finish off Ultraman Ace. Other Media Ultra Fight This Monster reappeared in Ultra Fight with an appearence it carried on later to Red Man. Redman Eleking reappeared in Redman. In the series, Eleking has re-used Bemlar roar and is yellowish in appearence with sagging antennas, resembling the Eleking that appeared in Ultraman Taro greatly. Eleking in this series can throw gas grenades. He is brutally killed by Redman, having his body pierced multiple times by the hero's spear sword. Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth , 0 and Ultraman All -Star Chronicles Eleking reappeared as playable character in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth and Ultraman Fighting Evolution 0. In Ultraman Fighting Evolution 0, Eleking is playable and his Spirit system can be unlocked. The effect of his spirit is shocking enemy while attacking.Now Eleking appeared in the new ultraman games = Ultraman All-Star Chronicles PSP that will be released on 7 March 2013.search this website for more about the new PlayStationPortable Ultraman game Ultraman All-Star Chronicle. EX Eleking first appeared in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. Eleking is seen absorbing electricity from an electric plant until Ultraseven comes and defeats him but then the Baltan Spaceship comes and releases a purple mist where Eleking was defeated. The revived EX Eleking attempts to constrict Seven with his new body but Seven gets out in time and kills EX Eleking. And he is not seen again for the rest of the Story Mode. Its appearance seems to be based off of an eel. Ultra Zone Eleking Reappeared in The "Tokusatsu Soap Opera" Ultra Zone. Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier Antlar Hunting Eleking was a monster that Baltan Battler Barel, Guts Gunner Garm, and Magma Master Magna hunted down on an icy planet. Eleking fired his Electric Discs at them and sent them careening down a mountain on an iceberg. Barel leaped up to the monster, exploded and struck the Plasma shards on its horns and it died afterwards. Plasma Killersaurus Hunting Eleking reappeared at the very end along with Red King, Neronga, Dinosaur Tank, Antlar, Velokron, Super-Earth Gomora, Gandar, and King Joe as they face off against the trio and many Waroga, Yapool, Alien Metron, other Alien Guts, other Alien Magma, Kyrieloid, Alien Zarab, Alien Chibu in exosuits, Alien Temperor, Alien Nackle, and Alien Babalou. Monster Busters Eleking was one of the many kaiju to appear during the Monster Buster series. Two subspecies of him appear named and . Eleking buster.png Black Eleking.jpg|Eleking Type Black Eleking pioson.png|Eleking Type Poison ElekingMB.png Cameos Haitai Nanafa , Eleking, and King Joe in Haitai Nanafa]] A moe anthropomorphism of Eleking appears in episode 20 of anime Haitai Nanafa. Figure Release Information glow-in-the-darkeleking-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai Glow-in-the-Dark Eleking from Bandai Japan 140900868023.jpg|Bandai Ultra Fight Eleking from Bandai Japan released in the Limited Edition of the Ultra Fight DVD Boxset ref=sr_1_4.jpg|Ultra Egg Eleking ref=sr_1_5.jpg|Bandai Air Inflatable Eleking from Bandai Japan 185px-MDRf6GFyR 3OU4uWg.jpg|Eleking Spark Doll Ultra act eleking (9).jpg Ultra act eleking (4).jpg Ultra act eleking (11).jpg GEDC0991.JPG|Eleking Magnet Category:Ultraseven Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Dropped Giga Khimaira Body Part Category:Beryudora's Support 2 Category:Heisei Ultraseven Category:Heisei Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Kaiju Category:Cyber Kaiju